You are Forever Mine
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: You've been tired recently trying in vain to keep your happy persona in place. What happens when your boyfriend Sabo learns of the pain you've been silently going through? Yander!Sabo x Yandere!reader


**A fanfic inspired by a word prompt which was thus- "You knew he was toxic. But that was probably why you kept coming back. Every time you make the decision to leave him, his charm still manages to capture your heart, imploring you to come back to him"**

 **Of course due to Nur's thirstiness plus my own, (what's a girl got to do to get more yandere Sabo fic huh? If I had money I'd pay people to write this.)** **This fanfic was born.**

 **Now sit back, relax and let Sabo take care of you~**

* * *

You knew he was toxic but that was probably why you kept coming back. Every time you make the decision to leave him, his charm still manages to capture your heart, imploring you to come back to him. Just one word, one touch was all it took.

His toothy grin, the sound of his voice whispering your name. You'd do anything for him, and he'd proven time, and time again he'd do anything for you.

Today he'd done one of the most extreme things he's ever done to prove his love to you.

* * *

Your heart skipped a beat as you stared frozen senses on high alert. "Sabo?" Your voice came out quaking, eyes staring at the dead body in the living room. The taste of copper heavy in the air. It was the girl that had been giving you trouble, the same girl that told you to your face she would take Sabo away from you, saying you were too ugly for him.

His eyes looked crazed wide and wild. Once they were set on your form, you couldn't help but blush a shiver going down your spine. Was it from fear or from something else? Whatever it was, it was keeping your eyes trained on him. He looked so hot and the fact that his tongue flicked out licking his chapped lips made you grow even hotter.

He killed her for you, her death was your fault.

You remember one night late in bed you both were cuddling. His hold on you was possessive arms wound tightly around you. You loved the way it made you feel safe, knowing he would never abandon or break up with you. He would be with you forever; you craved that feeling.

That's where you made your mistake, (was it really a mistake?) you told him too much. That day it had been worse than others. You cried in his arms spilling all of your troubles, telling him about her and how often she talked badly about you.

You didn't notice the signs too caught up in your own grief to see. His eyes narrowed, lips pulled into a frown as his fingers ran through your hair, resting his chin onto of your head. You weren't able to see the manic grin twisting onto his face. You were too busy burying your face into his chest listening to him coo softly into your ear.

He imagined ripping the girl that hurt limb from limb, making the grin widen. It all but disappeared when he heard you speak between hiccuping sobs, "you'd love her more she's prettier than me an-" Your voice was cut off as he grabbed your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes. You saw how hurt he was and something else, something you didn't recognize was in his eyes.

"You are the only one for me, I love you more than you can imagine, my Dear." He nuzzled into your neck, leaving feather light kisses in his wake, leaving you a mess of feeling and thoughts.

Still feeling angry and hurt from before, in a fit of rage you said, "then get rid of her, don't think about her, don't even mention her. I never want to see her again I just wish..." With his heated eyes intently trained on your rage shaking form. You remembered all the things she's done to you.

With fist clenched you shouted, "I WISH SHE WAS DEAD!"

He only chuckled at your shout, "You're so cute when you're mad."

He sat up caging you in his arms, legs on either side of you gazing down at your tear stained face. Cupping your cheek, he used his thumb to brush the tears away. Your eyes slid shut nuzzling into his touch, his grin widened knowing he had your permission.

* * *

"Oh, Love your home early." He walked closer to you his warm, strong arms squeezing you tightly, as he rubbed up against you like an attention seeking cat.

"I did just as you ask, now I just need to get rid of this waste of space." You blinked, still stiff as a board. Your heart seemed to start working again as it pounded loudly in your ears.

You felt his rumbling chuckle vibrated through your body. "Are you scared of me now love?"

At his question you unfroze your body began to move again, you pushed him onto the ground. You saw surprise flash through his eyes as you straddled him. Fisting his suit collar you yanked him upwards teeth bared as you growled lowly, "How dare you look so sexy! Did you look like this when you killed her? Don't tell me she got to see you if she did…."

Unable to put the thoughts into words, you hissed hair standing on edge. Just thinking of that girl looking at him even in death made you angry.

He blinked owlishly at you for a split second he had no expression on his face, but then he began to laugh, and loudly at that. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you close a hand traced down your spine making you shiver.

He pushed you down, grinding against you as he whispered in your ear, "I made sure she'd never be able to see anything ever again."

You moaned lowly, grinding happily into him at the sound of his voice. It was dark, deep and husky. "Good," you purred fingers threaded through his hair pulling at the locks.

He pulled you into a deep kiss his hands roamed your body going under your shirt. You lifted your arms in the air signaling to him you wanted your shirt off. He pulled away long enough to take it off, then came back twice as frenzied, biting your bottom lip as hands ripped your bra off. You glanced out of the corner of your eye at the dead body; not even her lowly corpse deserved to be in the same room as him. You stood up, pulling away from his grasp, he growled in annoyance reaching out to bring you back. You pitched his nose in irritation, seeing he misunderstood your reason for getting up.

"Stop that I'm moving this into the bed roo-" You were cut off as he sprang up, scooping you in his arms carrying you bridal style into the bedroom. He threw you onto the bed, looming over your figure, gripping your sides as he helped you scoot further back onto the bed so your legs wouldn't dangle off the edge.

Your body was splayed out on the bed only for his eyes to see. He watched you with intense hunger eyes ablaze, just that look alone made a low moan slip out of you. Sifting in place you looked down, then off to the side, a pout on your lips. His hands ran lightly up and down your sides, making you moan louder. He laughed a wolfish grin took up his face as he leaned forward, forcing you to look into his deep steel blue eyes. For a moment you couldn't breathe, the air turned electric. Your fingers twitched wanting to hold onto any part of him but you were frozen from his stare.

"You are mine and mine alone Love." Once his words sunk in he surged forward, kissing you deeply. His hot hands roamed your body. Smirking into the kiss he took one of your perky nipples between his fingers pinching them roughly. You arched from the sudden feeling, a sharp gasp escaped your lips, eyes snapped open from the sensation. You didn't even notice when your eyes fell shut to lost in the feeling of the kiss.

He pulled away licking his lips, savoring your taste. His breath fanned across your skin as he moved to nibble at the shell of your ear whispering, "If your moans are as cute as this I wonder how your scream sound?" His words shot straight down making you even needier. A strangled groan left your lips he was too much.

You bite your bottom lip muffling the sounds. He raised a brow, cocky smirk easily sliding into place, "oh you think you can hide those sexy sounds from me?"

His hands moved downwards, thumb rubbing into your hip bone through the fabric of your pants, "let's take this off shall we?"

He hummed playfully, the sound of your zipper felt loud in your ears. Your pants swiftly came off. Your legs closed on instinct embarrassed at how wet you were. His eyes trailed down to your closed legs then back up to your flushed face.

His knuckles trailed down your cheek, "I wonder how long you can last Love?" With that, he pulled your panties off throwing them off the bed, hands placed against your knees he forcefully opened your legs.

You were throbbing wanting relief, but all he did was trace your outer lips with his fingers not even caring to take off his gloves. The cool leather made you jump squeaking as you bucked on instinct. He pulled away obvious fake worry on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Love did I hurt you~," He asked in a sweet tone, knowing perfectly well what he was doing. You whined grinding into the air, wishing he would bring his finger back. Even if it was teasing it was some form of relief.

"A-Ah Sabo…" Your eyes squeezed shut. You clutched at the sheets as he went back to tracing your entrance, gently rubbing you.

"Are you going to beg Love?" You grunted, stubbornly refusing to do so. He only tsked at your reaction. You chewed your bottom lip, eyes flicking from his form, then to the wall not able to look at him for too long. He chuckled, "That wasn't a suggestion…"

Before you could response he thrusted one finger inside, making you jolt. He soon added a second then a third finger. He pushed them in deeper, moving them inside you. You couldn't help throwing your head back, lips parted as you panted heavily at the spikes of pleasure.

You grind eagerly against his hand moaning out, "S-Sabo…."

He planted light kisses onto your skin as he thrusted his fingers in and out, "Look at how wet you are, you're getting my gloves so dirty." He pulled his fingers out electing another whine from you at the loss. He put his gloved hand in front of your face showing your essence drip down his fingers.

"D-Don't show me that," you stuttered face on fire now from his actions. Growing embarrassed you looked away from the glove.

He raised a brow, "Oh and why not? I'm just showing you how much you want me." He moved his hand back down, but instead of thrusting his fingers inside again he only gently rubbed around your clit not even touching it.

When you wriggled in his grasp you felt part of his glove brush against your clit, making you gasp at the fire it sent trailing down your body.

"Look at you, love you're so needy you're not saying a word but your body's aching for me. You want me inside of you, don't you? You want me to fuck you until you can't remember anything else but me." He rubbed a circle around your clit again.

A loud desperate moan fell from your lips as you arched into his touch, it left you panting heavily," Sabo a-ah fuck I-I need... you." You roll your hips into his touch pleading as you do so.

He smirked, "I see that Love." A cheeky grin took up his face as he brought his gloved hand back up to your face.

"But first we have to clean up the mess you made," He purred, nudging his fingers against your lips. You opened up obediently shyly licking his fingers, taking them in and sucking on them.

With heavy lidded eyes you watched Sabo's Adam's apple bob as his other hand noticeably grip the sheet, he was starting to breathe heavily. Smirking around his fingers you pulled them out slowly. He was frozen watching you with lust hazed eyes. Turning the tables you catch him off guard, flipping him over. You relish in the soft gasp and breathy moan as you grinded against him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one excited. Hm?" Licking your lips you unbuttoned his suit taking your time doing so brushing your fingers against burning skin. Closing your eyes you hummed against his skin nipping at it. Moving onto most uneven, rough part of his skin your lips traced over his burn scar, softly kissing different parts of it, nuzzling into his shoulder. He bit back a groan, hands flying to your sides, grinding you against his clothed erection with a dazed look in his eyes. He didn't notice your hand going down to his own zipper unzipping it.

"Come on Sabo let me see you" You playfully teased rubbing up against him, he lifted his hips while you still on top of him. He pulled down his pants to show his cock strained against his boxers.

"Oh fire themed that's cute," You mumbled, looking down at the design of his boxers. He blinked brows furrowed in confusion at your statement, his head still stuck in his pleasure haze. He grumbled lowly.

"Hmm what is it," You questioned. Only to be suddenly flipped over again, face hitting the pillow as he spread your legs. A mewl escaped your lips between hitched breaths as he rubbed your clit.

He laughed breathlessly breathing hotly into your ear, "I want to own you completely, to be the only person to hear these sounds, to see your face like this." He buried his face into your neck, eagerly biting at it, letting his teeth sink in, sucking at the flushed skin. You whimpered body trembling from over stimulation.

"I want to be the only one you ever love," He growled, holding your body in its kneeled position as he wiggled out of his boxers. You moved yourself against him, groaning as he pressed his warm chest against your back. You could feel his cock run over your clit as he grind against you but he never entered.

"I want you to beg for me Love. Beg for me and I might give you what you want." You sobbed as his cock only teasingly brushed your entrance. You shook in his hold as his hands rubbed at your clit roughly. He never let you cum, pulling away whenever you felt close to release.

"Fuck me," You whined body shivering from the feeling of leather against your skin.

"You can beg better than that love," he chuckled, rubbing you gently, making another shiver go through you at the gentle contact.

"Please!" You hoarsely called out to him voice cracking, "PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY SABO, I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME, I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE OF ME. PLEASE, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Your chest heaved with soft sobs.

He only smirked against the shell of your ear whispering, "what do you want inside of you love?"

"Your cock," You whined trying to stay still.

"Say it louder," He growled nipping your ear.

"I WANT YOUR COCK SABO!" At your cry he entered you roughly, your body shook as you cried out in relief.

His pace was fast and hard making you see stars. Your arms couldn't hold you up anymore. Your face planted into the pillows, nails digging into them at his sharp thrust.

You laughed fully enjoying him finally being inside of you. His fingers dug into your sides as he fucked you.

He leaned forward, breathing harshly against your ear, one hand left your hip to cup your chin, tilting your head back, "Tell me you love me… Tell me you need me," he murmured against your ear as he slammed into you. He sharply filled you, continuing his mercilessly fast pace.

Your head was on cloud nine it took some time for his words to reach your head, but once they did, you called out, "I love you, I love you so much, Sabo! I need you please!"

You began to ramble saying please over, and over again, along with his name. He hit your g-spot making your eyes roll up in the back of your head. You panted, tongue lolling out as a trail of saliva trailed down your chin.

"You're mine," he growled. "Mine all mine!"

You could only cry out, "Yes yours, all yours!"

Your name fell from his lips like a fervent prayer only stopping when he placed his lips onto yours hot, and heavy. You could feel everything in this moment. You moaned in his mouth, voice muffled as he devoured any sound you made.

He only broke the kiss to whisper, "Cum for me."

At his order you felt shock waves of pleasure roll over you, leaving you trembling in his arms. He didn't stop even after you came only doing so when he found his own release.

He grinded into you harder, his body jerking involuntarily, filling you up with his hot cum. He moaned, "You feel so good, you're so good."

Without pulling out he laid you both down onto the bed, legs intertwining with yours. You held onto him as if you'd be blown away. He patted your shivering form cuddling you close to him.

He continued to babble, petting your hair as he covered you both with the blanket, "you were so good love, so hot and tight around me. Such lovely sounds." He kissed you softly, your heart still beat wildly in your chest, the soft kiss making more tingles wash over fingers ran through your hair scratching your scalp in a calming manner.

A giggle escaped you as you lovingly nuzzled your nose into his neck, "I love you, Sabo."

A drunken smile took over his face at your worlds. He happily nuzzled against you whispering back an, "I love you too."


End file.
